


Ten Signs That You’re Dating Chris Redfield

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield's unique dating style.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Signs That You’re Dating Chris Redfield

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Signs that You’re Dating Chris Redfield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110716) by ltfoxyee (16). 



> _The art of simplicity is a puzzle of complexity. - Douglas Horton_

**1\. He compliments you**

Piers ducked back into cover behind the almost crumbling wall. The enemies have the clear advantage for now, and they have at least a couple of snipers perched on their nests. Chris was still out there somewhere in the open, flushed from cover. He has to reach the hostages at the designated location before the J’avo does, and Piers’ objective was to cover him so he could get there.

Piers ducked out at the lull in the shooting as the enemy was reloading, scanning for the enemy snipers on the roof. He gripped his anti-materiel rifle, held his breath, aimed and fired. He felt the familiar kickback of his trusty rifle and saw the satisfying explosion of a headshot in the scope. Without skipping a beat, he fired at the second and third sniper, ensuring none got to take a shot at Chris. He turned and aimed at the last sniper on the roof when he saw the fine laser aiming at the back of Chris’ head. Piers inhaled sharply at the situation, yet his fingers remained steady as ever on the trigger. He couldn’t make out what the sniper was doing in his scope, yet he will have to end it right this moment. Piers fired, well ahead of the time he usually took to line up his shots, but he knew he’d still hit his mark even if his precision suffered. Then his heart sank as he heard a shot rang out from the enemy.

“Chris!” Piers ran out from cover towards the building, not caring the slightest about the trail of enemy bullets hot on his trail kicking up the dust and gravel. He scouted for a vantage point to look for Chris.

“Piers,” a calm and steady voice came from the comms, ‘I made it in, hostages are safe. Well done.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Piers sighed in relief, dashing downstairs to clear the remaining J’avo and rendezvous with Chris.

Their evac came quickly, sending the pair and hostages safely back to base.

“Hey Piers,” Chris called as they embarked.

“Yes Captain?” Piers turned to see his captain scratching his head, as if he was still figuring out what to say.

“On today’s mission, you…err…you did great.” He patted Piers’ shoulder, then headed to his office.

“Oh…um… thanks…” Piers watched as Chris march away, “Haven’t you already said so?”

 

**2\. He takes you to lunch**

Chris went to sought Piers at the shooting range. It was noontime, but Piers was still hard at work refining his aim. He made his way behind the sniper, “Piers.”

The lieutenant turned around, surprised that Chris came all this way for him, “What’s up Captain?”

“Get some food in you, soldier, “Chris said, motioning for Piers to follow him with a slight nod.

“I was going to go after this clip,” Piers tried to explain. The captain had never seemed to care much about the squad’s meal schedules, but still he couldn’t help but fall in step with Chris.

They arrived at the mess hall where Chris got himself some pizza while Piers picked up a couple of tacos. They were seated at a quieter spot, barely talking at all, each man mostly concentrating on the food on his plate.

Chris waited until Piers wolfed down the tacos, then took the empty plates, nodded and returned the dishes.

“Thanks…Captain?” Piers muttered, his brows furrowed behind the Captain’s strong back.

 

**3\. He notices your new look**

“Piers,” Chris called in the hallway, looking him over, “you look different today.”

“Yeah,” Piers was surprised Chris would have picked up anything, “I…”

“New haircut?” Chris scrunched his eyebrows, trying to work out exactly _what_ was different.

“Errr, nope,” Piers lost it, Chris could really be clueless a lot of the time, “I have my tactical scarf on.”

“Nice,” Chris gave a slight dip of the head, walking back to his office.

Piers stood and blinked in his tracks, was that… a compliment on his looks?

 

**4\. He learns about your interests**

“Tell me about how you grew up,” Chris leaned back at his desk, arms crossed over his chest, gazing straight at Piers. The subordinate was seated gingerly on the other side, not a hair out of place, wondering what got him called into the Captain’s office.

“I came from a military family, we’ve been serving since my great-grandfather,” Piers was relieved. It looks like it was just a casual interview. “My father is still serving, but he’s about to retire…” He continued, repeating his brief history to Chris.

“Great,” Chris grinned sincerely, “So what do you like to do in your free time?”

“I used to surf a lot during my breaks, there wasn’t much to do on base, except for maybe a ball game here and there with the squad…” Piers told his captain all he could think of, and was taken aback when Chris started sharing a bit about himself also.

“There’s a woodland not far from here that I go to a lot,” Chris offered toward the end of the conversation, “we should head out there one of these days.”

“I’d love to, Captain.” Piers stood and saluted before exiting Chris’ office.

 

**5\. He asks you to go hiking**

“This way,” Chris trekked confidently on the familiar paths, not slowing from the inclines or the ill trodden tracks.

“On my way,” Piers was right behind him, taking in the sights of lush shrubs and greenery. They’ve made it to the woodlands Chris mentioned. Hiking did seem fitting as one of the Captains’ hobbies. They made it uphill, one after the other, and eventually reached the peak. There wasn’t a lot of foliage up here. Chris sat on a smooth boulder, but then shifted to the side, making room for Piers to join him.

“Here,” Chris pulled out two beers from his insulated pack, passing one to Piers.

“Thanks!” An icy beer after that hike felt like the best thing ever. They cheered and guzzled the amber fluid.

The men sat quietly, exchanging the occasional line or two. Most of the time, Piers was gazing at the setting sun on the horizon. “It’s a lovely view”, he had to admit.

“I knew you’d like it.”

 

**6\. He give you gifts**

“Piers,” Chris caught the lieutenant again, and passed him a brown paper bag.

“Ooh, what’s this?” Piers opened the bag eagerly, finding himself another shemagh inside. “Hey isn’t this exactly like the one I’m wearing?”

“It’s good to have a spare,“ Chris gave a little wave, “gotta be prepared on the field.”

Piers was still rooted to the spot after Chris moved on, blinking, bewildered and not knowing what had just really happened.

 

**7\. He introduces you to his family**

Chris was showing his sister Claire around the base, and they found Piers at the shooting range. “Claire, let me present to you BSAA’s top sniper,” He called Piers to him, “Piers Nivans,” he turned to Piers, “My sister, Claire.”

“Hello,” Piers shook hands with the feisty redhead, “Nice to meet you.”

“Me too, Piers,” Claire was smiling almost too sweetly at Piers, “Thanks for looking after Chris.”

“My honor,” Piers nodded, feeling slightly self-conscious at the playful leers Claire had began to cast between the two men.

 

**8\. He invites you to his place.**

“Captain, wake up,” Piers gently nudged the snoring Chris with an elbow.

“Eh….?” Chris rubbed his eyes and sat up from the sofa. “When did I drifted off?”

“About 20 minutes in…” Piers said as he switched the TV off. “It was a pretty good flick, but you missed the best parts.”

“Ahh, I always drift off at the movies,” Chris was a tad embarrassed. He stretched himself, “Why don’t you tell me your thoughts on it, I heard you mention that it was one you’d always wanted to see?”

“……” Piers was going to ask why Chris called him over to his place, but then, looking at the tired Captain, he didn’t want to feel unappreciative. “It was better than I’d thought, especially when the lead got framed and had to work everything out…”

That night he spent twice the length of the movie trying to explain just how it went down to Chris.

 

**9\. He makes you dinner**

“Ugh…” Piers gave a small squeeze to the bridge of his hose. Even his keen vision was suffering from scrutinizing the piles of papers at the desk. He raised his head to check on Chris who was now scribbling furiously with a pen, hoping they’d both meet the deadline tonight.

After a while, Chris took their out their empty mugs. The pair had locked themselves in the office for the whole day, running on nothing but caffeine.

“Let’s grab a bite,” Chris came back with a tray, mugs filled with fresh coffee and the welcoming sight of two plates of food. “There wasn’t much around, but I put together whatever I could from the rations."

Chris had made them a cheese and bacon sandwich each and a couple of slices of fruit. It was by no means an extravagant dinner, but Piers still wolfed everything down in record time. The huge complex was now lit only by the dim glow from their office. Piers could almost feel the glow from Chris’ features melting into his heart.

“Captain,” he said quietly, “thank you.”

 

**10\. He actually tells you**

Jill Valentine is every bit the woman of resolute she was known for, and she easily gave her male BSAA counterparts a run for their money. Piers could sense that even Chris wouldn’t dare to cross her. It came to no surprise therefore, that he became a nervous wreck when Jill called them both into the meeting room. Chris took Piers’ arm as they were entering and gave an reassuring squeeze: “it’s gonna be alright”.

No sooner had they sat down did Jill launch into a spirited lecture about fraternization between ranks. It went right over Piers’ head, and he had no idea why Jill was bringing this up to Chris and himself.

“So how long have you two been dating?” The out-of-left-field question almost knocked Piers from his seat.

Chris steadied the lieutenant with a palm on his thigh and took the bullet. “It’s been over two months Jill. I know it’s against the rules, but…”

“Chris” Jill held out a palm for him to stop. “I know, I’m just filling you in on the official policies. Nobody’s gonna do anything to you two, especially now that ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ is history. HQ has no reason for you to stop dating, so long as it doesn’t interfere with the operations here or on the field.”

“Whew…” Chris whistled his relief. “Thanks Jill, so we’re good?”

“You’re off the hook, Chris,” Jill nodded with a sly, foxy smile, “and congratulations on leaving your bachelorhood!”

Piers couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to ask Chris as they headed out of the meeting room, “Captain, since when have we been dating?”

“Hmm?” Chris was confused by the look on Piers’ face, “Haven’t we’ve been dating all this time? You know, since we sat down for lunch that day?”

“……” Piers just looked at him, recalling that otherwise nonchalant afternoon when Chris called him from the range to the mess hall, and as he did, all the subsequent head-scratchers suddenly clicked themselves into place like a puzzle. The gift of the shemagh, the hike, the movie night at his place… so those were _dates_ in Chris’ eyes. “So we _are_ dating.” Piers finally understood, looking wide-eyed at Chris.

“Hey come on now, why the look of surprise?” The bushy brows were knitted again on Chris’ face. For goodness’ sake, they had just confirmed themselves as a couple to the BSAA, but Piers was acting as if he had just realized?

“Oh it’s nothing, “ Piers chuckled, “I was just wondering why you still haven’t kissed me yet.”

“I just wanted to take things naturally,” Chris was relieved, “and I didn’t want to seem pushy.”

“Ahhh” Piers sighed. “Ok, so let’s take things naturally.” He steered Chris against the wall and met those burning lips with his own. Chris responded with earnest passion.

“Piers”, Chris asked as they left the building, “can I kiss you anytime now?”

“Captain,” Piers thought Chris was just joking, but the man seemed dead serious, so Piers responded in an equally solemn manner. “Chris Redfield, from now on I grant you the right to fully access my body and my soul at your pleasure.”

“Understood.” Chris held his hand as they headed out towards the sunset, beaming with the most heartwarming grin Piers had ever seen.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee  
> Translation with permission by theosymphany  
> I thought this was a fitting paired work to "My Captain Is So Damn Thick" :).


End file.
